Star Wars Episode VIII The Return of the Force
by TheSkellington
Summary: A ong time ago in a galaxy far far away...
Chapter 1:

Fin screamed as he woke up," Rey!"

A doctor rushed over trying to calm him down. Fin's eyes darted along the resistance base as BB8 beeped next to him.

General Leia ran in saying," What the hell is going on in here?!"

"Where is Rey?" asked Fin.

"She left to find Luke an hour ago. Now calm down and listen to me." exclaimed Leia.

"The first order is in shock and we have to take advantage of that."

"Before we destroyed Starkiller Base, the First Order took out a lot of our Outposts. Now with the Starkiller destroyed, we can expand and increase our numbers."

Leia stopped seeing Fin's confusion.

"What do you need from me?" said Fin.

"I need the Locations of the First Order's Bases and I need you to help take them over."

She looked up to see Fin slump over unconscious.

Chapter 2:

"How did you find me?" the voice of the legendary Jedi Master Luke Skywalker asked Rey.

"The map that you left was recovered by Po Damaron and his droid BB8." said Rey.

"What map?" said Luke.

"What are you talking about Master Skywalker?" Rey asked puzzled.

"I didn't leave behind a map and I sure as hell wasn't expecting anyone to ever find me."

Rey's face filled with fear," If you didn't leave behind the map then who did, do you think it could have been-"

She was cut off by an all familiar sound of lightspeed fighters. She looked up at the sky as Black and Silver objects hurtled towards them,

"Run!" screamed Luke.

Laser cannons lit up the horizon as TIE fighters spotted the Millennium Falcon nesting upon the Island. Coming in to fast to aim, the TIE fighter went upwards. On the Island, Rey and Luke had rocketed into the Falcon screaming at Chewbacca and R2-D2 to get off this island and into Lightspeed.

Rey then commanded Chewbacca "Check the damn instrument panel, and get us into Lightspeed!"

Luke shouted with fear in his face. "Listen to her and get us the hell out of here NOW, Chewy!"

Chewbacca replied "Aaaaaarrrrr!"

The TIEs came in for another gun run and passed overhead as Rey took off, firing the forward cannons she yelled at Chewbacca to angle the shields full forward. Speeding up she screamed at R2 to calculate a course through Hyperspace when an explosion suddenly rocked the Falcon.

"It's a bloody trap!" Rey nervously cried out.

With a worried look on his face, Luke said "I have a bad feeling about this."

Chapter 3:

Kylo Ren had awoken weeping. He had just dreamt of the night on Starkiller base when his father, Han Solo, was pierced by his lightsaber. Snoke had told him what he had to do to complete his journey to the Dark side. He knew that it felt wrong but he knew what had to be done.

Meanwhile, General Hux entered Kylo Ren's living quarters and said," Kylo, the Supreme Leader wants to see you, NOW!"

"Don't get snippy with me, General!"

"Ask nicely and say please!" Ren replied sternly.

Ren added "I can demote you to Stormtrooper! Don't you forget that, Hux!"

Speaking through a hologram, the Supreme Leader Snoke commanded Kylo Ren

"Travel to the planet Sullust. There you will find my Apprentice. He will complete your training to the dark side. His name is Darth Plagous.

In a low toned voice, the Supreme Leader continued to speak, "You will be truly powerful...even more powerful that your grandfather, Darth Vader!"

But once again, Ren felt a strong pull to light. And it wasn't the first time. Nor will it be the last...

Chapter 4:

A cold chill passed through the room. Kylo felt something glance over his shoulder, then he turn abruptly...but no one was there. Then suddenly there stood a man, entirely cloaked in blue. His long hair cascaded down his shoulders, and a look of disapproval was plated on his face. It took Kylo a moment to realized that the man was not actually there. He was a ghost.

"Who are you?" Kylo asked.

The ghost shook his head and spoke.

"You do not recognize me? I am the man you pray to every day. The Jedi Knight who was corrupted by the very thing you seek to attain. The monster who tore the galaxy apart but was redeemed. I am Anakin Skywalker and I am very disappointed in you, Ben Solo!" The man crossed his arms.

A few seconds passed before Kylo spoke up: "Grandfather!?"

Anakin continued talking. "Your 'Master' is playing you, Ben. To him you are just a tool.

"No!" Kylo interrupted. "The Supreme Leader is wise. My Master would do no such thing."

Anakin shook his head. "Fool!" Snoke will use you until he get what he wants, then destroy you."

It took whatever self control Kylo had not to fly into a rage. He clenched his teeth together. "SHUT. UP."

Anakin extended his arm. "Come back to the Light, grandson. I can feel your conflict. Let go of your hate. Return to your mother. She misses you dearly.

"I have no mother or father." Kylo said.

"Then you are truly lost. There is no more I can do for you. Goodbye, Ben. May the Force be with you." Anakin started to fade away as Kylo reached his hand out toward him. "Wait! Were you truly Darth Vader?" he asked.

But Anakin vanished from the room. And with that, the room fell silent. The only sound was Kylo Ren's breathing.

A few short seconds later Captain Phasma walked in, breaking the silence. "Lord, we have located Skywalker."


End file.
